


Let's make Crumble?

by Kiwi_Kitty



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Malcolm Bright X OC - Freeform, Malcolm Bright X Reader, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Prodigal Son Season 1, Prodigal son X Reader, Prodigalsononcrack, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Wholesome, malcolm bright is bae, this is crack so um yeah enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_Kitty/pseuds/Kiwi_Kitty
Summary: Prodigal Son Malcolm Bright X OC (Reader)Kiwi gets a new job working for her uncle Gil. It's not all that being a literal cleaning lady, but it's honest work. And it definitely has it's perks...that perk being Malcolm Bright. Kiwi is surprised  to find friendship within the NYPD, as the "help." Follow kiwi on her Malcolm (the BAE) adventure ;)
Relationships: Malcolm Bright Malcolm bright gil, Malcolm Bright/Original Female Character(s), Malcolm Bright/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Let's make Crumble?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybuddeh!. I'm a HUGE Malcolm Bright fan...so please my fellow prodigies, enjoy xoxoxoxo P.S THIS FANFIC is kinda on crack so, if you aren't ok with different characters which aren't in the original show then this isn't for you <3 ALSO this may turn weird later on but plz remember, this is supposed to be comedic. Some characters may not be 100% them because I'm new to this. But anywho, please enjoy :) Had to put this as a warning because I had a few comments getting triggered about it smh

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. This was the first real job I ever got. My uncle Gil knew I was having a tough time with money, so he gave me a call a week ago asking if I wanted to help out at his office and keeping it clean. I accepted his offer but now that I am here, I’m actually quite nervous. Welp, I guess I’m the cleaning lady now. Not the best job but, it will get me by while I try and figure things out a bit more. I let out another deep breath.

_Guess it’s time to go inside._

I reached for the handle to open it. I awkwardly walked inside and shut the door behind me. Now my heart was racing like crazy. I walked down the hall and found Gill’s office pretty quickly and gave it a knock. Gill got up from his desk and came out from his office.

“Kiwi, Good morning! You made it,” Gill said as he engulphed me into a bear hug.

I laughed, “Morning Gil, it’s good to see you,”

“Ready to get working?” he said as he patted my head

“Yup.”

He grabbed my shoulder, “Oh, but real quick, I want to introduce you to some people.”

“Ooo, alright,” I said as I followed him out of his office.

Gil motioned to each person as he said their names. “Kiwi, this is JT, Danny, Edrisa, and Malcolm.”

“Nice to meet you,” I said with a grin.

As I was shaking their hands, I could not stop myself from looking at Malcolm. Once I was done greeting the other coworkers, I got to Malcolm, and I froze.

_His eyes are like ice, crystals, no...like a winter day with sweet hot coco while sitting next to the fi—_

“I’ve heard a lot about you. It’s nice to finally meet in person,” Malcom said while looking straight into my eyes.

“O-oh, yes! Me too! I uh, I have heard a lot about you too. I’ve seen a lot of photos of you from Gil. Really nice to meet you,” I said chuckling from embarrassment.

“Gil showed you pictures of me?”

“Yeah, from like gatherings, special occasions, and stuff?”

“Ah, I see,” Malcom replied with a smirk.

Gill interrupted us, “Alright, seems like we got all introduced. Time to get Kiwi situated and start on her cleaning.”

“So, where should I start?”

“Hm,” Gil looked around the room while rubbing his stubbly chin, “I would say, the back room. It hasn’t been touched in months. Lots of dust.”

“Oo, that seems fun,” I said jokingly

Gil grabbed my supplies from the adjacent shelf and handed them to me. With a curt nod, I set off to the room he wanted me to clean. Luckily, there was a huge-glass-window-wall-thing so I can get a clear view of the others. As I started to clean and organize all of the scattered files, I found myself endlessly looking at Malcolm.

_Oh gosh, this may be the best job I’ve ever had. A hot bae in my view as I clean? Yes please~._

I kept staring and of course, he glanced over at me and we locked eyes. I quickly darted them down and then looked back up. He was still looking at me, so I waved to him with an awkward smile.

_OMG, he smiled back. I hope I’m not blushing, but my face is heating up. EEEek!_

Quickly going back to my work, I decided it was best to not stare at the bae while working. Throughout the day I tried sneaking glances at Malcolm but every time I did he would look back as if he knew I was looking at him. _How!??_ I tried to avoid him throughout the day. I was not trying to on purpose or because I didn’t like him, it was the opposite, and I knew if I kept looking at him or trying to talk to him I would get super awkward and make a fool out of myself.

Erratically typing on my phone, I looked over my shoulder at the door. The last thing I need is for Gil to see that I just sent my sister a photo of Malcolm. But hey, I can’t keep all this beauty to myself…or can I? Eh, doesn’t matter, I can’t contain myself and need to fan girl about it to someone else. By the looks of it she was intrigued. I was going to send back a comment about the most beautiful man in New York, but I heard the door open. Shoving my phone in my pocket, I turned around to find Gil walking in.

“Nice, eh?” I said proudly, as I scrambled from the floor.

“Wow Kiwi, you did a really good job. Glad we hired you.”

Walking around the room to give it another once over, he motioned towards the door. “Well Kiwi, guess that makes the end of your shift—”

Gil’s phone rang. Picking it from his pocket, he put it to his ear. “Hello? Yes this is he. Oh, yes, yes, I have files for that. Just one moment.”

Pulling the phone away from his head, he whispered over to me, “Kiwi can you do me a favor? It’s pay day, and I was going to give everyone their checks, but I have to take this call. They’re right on my desk, if you could just hand them to everyone, I’d appreciate it.”

“Oh sure thing.”

Walking out of the room, slipped into his office, and found three checks placed on the desk. Realizing I had a bucket and multiple cleaning supplies in my hands, I somehow managed to lodge them in my armpit through some very calculated acrobatics. Finally leaving the room I realized that it would have probably been a smarter decision to put away the supplies first, but it’s too late now. So, I quickly made my way to the supply room.

As I walked over to the small closet on the other end of the room, I passed by JT and Danny.

“Oh hey, Gil wanted me to give you these,” I said as awkwardly jerked my head to my armpit. “It’s your pay checks.”

Looking at me like I was some kind of dancing monkey, JT hesitantly pulled it from my pit. “Uh…thank you, Kiwi.”

Wanting to die, Danny then approached me. She looked rather amused.

“Looks like you got your hands full,” she said, taking her check. “Thanks.”

“Yeeaaah…no problem!,” I said, hoping this wasn’t a bad first impression. “I gatta go put these away, but I’ll see you guys around,” I nervously laughed.

“Cya, Kiwi,” JT waved with his check in his hand.

“Bye Kiwi, see you tomorrow,” Danny said waving back at me.

_Heck. For a moment there I thought I was going to make friends with these beautiful people….but I guess not now? I am a freaking idiot!_

Finally reaching the supply closet, I was crouched on my knees sorting out the cleaning products.

~~~

Getting my keys from my purse, I unlocked my apartment door.

“I’m home~,” I cheered.

“About freaking time,” my sister said in an agitated voice.

I walked a little further into our apartment and found my sister resting on the couch with her laptop on her lap.

“Huh? What do you mean?” I asked as I tried getting a glimpse at what she was doing.

“Is Gil really going to have you come home this late every day?”

“Well, it’s only 6. There was a _lot_ to clean. Not sure if I would be staying that late every day though.”

“Well that’s good.”

I let out a light laugh through my nose. “Soo, like the photos of Malcolm?” I said with a sly smile on my face.

“Yeah? Why else do you think I’m mad?” Catori moved her monitor screen towards me so I can see what she has been working on. “This! This is what I have to do for my job, photoshop these tiktok boys with puffy red lips so they can look better and get rid of all their nasty acne!”

“Oh…Yikes.”

“Wish I got to stare at Malcolm than whatever this is.”

“Well I mean, you can always visit me while I’m at work. Get me some lunch or something?”

“Huh, guess I can then.”

_Oh Lord what have I done._

“But whatever you do Catori, please, please don’t embarrass me. I’ve already done enough of that to myself today.”

“Can’t promise,” she said as she chuckled.

I pouted my lips, “You better not.”

I went to the kitchen and grabbed myself a banana. I should probably check my phone to see if Gil said anything to me. I went to my room and sat on my bed. My hands reached into my pink purse and felt around for my phone. Instead of pulling my phone from my bag, I pulled out an envelope with the name, Malcolm Bright.

_OH MY GOSH I FORGOT TO GIVE MALCOLM HIS PAYCHECK? HOW COULD I FORGOT MALCOLM OUT OF ALL PEOPLE??? Would it be too late to give it to him now?_

I started to pace the room with his paycheck in my hand.

_I cannot just not give it to him. That would be rude, and I don’t want him to think I stole it. There is an address on it so-_

“You okay?” Catori asked as she raised an eyebrow at me.

“No, well yes, but no. I forgot to give Malcolm his paycheck,” I said, stressed laced in my voice as I waved the envelope.

“What? How did you even get that?”

“Gill gave me paychecks to hand out to everyone since he was busy. Ugh…I think I’m going to head over to Malcolm’s house really quick to just drop it off or something. Too bad I don’t have his phone number to just give him a ring and tell him I forgot.”

“Kiwi, can’t you just wait for tomorrow to give it to him? I don’t think he will die.”

“No I know, I just feel terrible that I forgot and you know, it’s my fist day on the job, and I don’t want to give him a bad impression of myself.”

I got up and put Malcolm’s paycheck in my purse. I start typing his address into my phones GPS.

“Alright, well hurry back soon. It’s already passed dinner.”

“I’ll be fine. I ate a banana so, it should hold me over for now.”

“Text me when you get there—”

I throw my purse over my shoulder and head out the door. “Will do!”

I got into my car and noticed it was getting kinda dark.

_I should probably make this quick since it is getting late. I don’t know when he goes to bed and also, who knows if he has company over or something? Oh gosh, I hope I am not intruding and I really hope he doesn’t think I’m a creep for going to his house to drop off his check when I could literally wait for tomorrow but like, I just can’t not bring it over to him. Besides, kinda gives me a reason to visit and see him?_

It started to sprinkle. It was getting a bit harder to see since the rain mixed with the streetlights were making glairs. I ended up turned on my windshield wipers to help me see a bit better.

I heard a loud voice from my phone, “Arrived.”

Jolting upright, I squinted through the dewy windshield.

“Huh, so this is it?” I said while looking up at his apartment.

_If I really had to be honest, this is not what I expected. Tons of graffiti on his door. Hope this is really his house._

Before I went up to his door, I sent a quick text to Catori saying I had arrived.

I shut my car door behind me. I shivered a bit from the cold breeze and hesitantly buzzed the intercom. Shortly after, I heard a buzz and a voice.

“Hello?”

“Oh! Hello, Malcolm. I’m sorry for showing up unannounced. I just forgot to give you your paycheck and felt really bad about it and I didn’t have your phone so I just thought—“

I was cut off by Malcolm’s voice. “Thanks, you really didn’t have to bring it to me tonight. But, since you made the trip. I’m not going to let you stand there in the rain. Come on in.”

I heard the locks unlock and he opened the door.

I gave him a shy grin as he brought me up to his room.

“Thanks for letting me in. It was pretty cold out there.”

“No problem, and I should be the one thanking you. You took the time to bring my check.”

We then walked into his kitchen. I gazed up and down at Malcolm. He looked dashing. Does he always wear fancy clothes all the time? It gives him a really nice waist. Gosh—how is this such a beautiful human being?

“Soooo,” Malcom began leaning against the counter. “You said you brought my paycheck?”

I blinked a few times and I looked down at my feet.

“Oh um, here it is. I was a bit distracted earlier with everything.” I looked back up into his eyes. “Once again, I’m really sorry for forgetting your paycheck.”

“No need to apologize.”

Our hands lightly touched for a millisecond as he took the envelope from mine.

“Thank you.”

Malcolm nodded at me as I shifted my gaze from his face to what was behind him. He had a huge flatscreen tv right in between a collection of _deadly weapons_. My eyes widened as my body froze.

_Knives, axis’, swords—I think I made a mistake. Maybe Catori was right. I should not have come here. Oh my—_

“You okay?” Malcolm asked a bit concerned.

_I knew he had a serial killer dad but, Gil told me he was a nice guy **but** , he never told me about **this**. _

Malcolm turned around to see what I was looking at.

“Ooooh, that. Yeah.” Malcolm brushed the back of his head with his hand. “I have a collection of axes. I know it’s not the usual thing that people collect but, they are just so shiny and really fun to throw,” he chuckled while turning back to face me.

I continued to look at him with a confused and frightened look.

“Yeah, never saw anyone with an axe collection before,” I lightly chuckled out of nervousness.

Malcolm leaned onto the side of his kitchen counter and rubbed his forehead, “Yeah...This is why I don’t really let others over my house. I have some strange hobbies that might scare some people off. I don’t really have any friends and I guess you can see why.”

I agreed in a nervous head nod not knowing what to say. Even though I was scared, and my gut was telling me to leave, I felt bad for him because I can see the sadness in his eyes. He looked as if he blew it and is accepting defeat, or maybe he is just downright embarrassed. I can tell he has good intentions and is not a psychopath killer…I think.

“Gil told me a lot about you,” I said walking closer to him. “I really would like to get to know you and, you know…I have some strange hobbies myself so, I’m in no position to judge you.”

Offering me a smile, Malcolm sat down on one of his stools and looked down at the table. “Do you know about my dad?”

He tilted his head to look at me with his puppy dog eyes. I nodded and shifted my focus on the glass jar filled with twizzlers on his marble countertop. Malcolm paused once more and swiveled his chair, so he was face to face with me.

“I just don’t want you thinking I’m like my dad. Because I’m not. I know Gil probably told you all these great things about me—hopefully all good, but I’m sure hearing that my dad’s a serial killer, can overshadow things.”

I have seen that look before, in his eyes. He is hurt. I could relate to him to some extent. I know that feeling. I put my hand on his shoulder.

“Malcolm, I know you’re not. Gill thinks of you as a son—believe me he’s said so. If he can trust you, so can I.”

Malcolm’s piercing eyes softened, “Did Gill really say that?”

“Yeah, at least to me anyways. Before I got the job, he mentioned it as he was talking about you over the phone.”

Malcolm smiled, “Wow, glad I got to hear that then.”

“And I’m glad I got to tell you.”

I leaned back on the stool and looked around his room, it was quite _expensive._

“You know, I was a bit too distracted by your axe collection to even noticed how nice your apartment is. You have great taste.”

“Thanks, the apartment is technically my mother’s. She owns it, but I’ve been living here for quite a while.”

Malcolm grabbed a twizler from his candy jar and swung it around a bit before he took his first bite. “If it’s not too late, care to throw some axes with me?”

I shrugged my shoulders, “Eh why not?”

“Fantastic! I’ll go get them.” Malcolm scurried off to his cabinet of axes.

I sent a quick text to my sister saying that I would stay a bit longer since I’m talking to him. I told her I would check back with her in twenty minutes or so. Hopefully she doesn’t yeet me off the face of the earth since I know she wants to eat dinner…and plus I am at Malcolm’s house…throwing…axes.

Right as I sent the text to my sister, Malcolm came up to me handing me one of his axes.

“Alright Kiwi, so here’s how it works.” He put his hands over mine and held it firmly. “So you want to make sure you have a nice hold on this and you throw I right there at that wooden bullseye.” Since we were so close, I could feel his warm breath on my skin. It was a bit awkward having him this close. I have this hot babe literally inches from my face—oh gosh he smells good.

ABORT. ABORT.

It took every ounce of my being to not do one of those stupid nervous smile and squeal from his _BEAUTIFUL BLUE EYES._

_I’m in trouble._

“Here, let me do one for example.”

I watched Malcolm throw one of his shiny axes at the bullseye and he got right on the little red dot in the middle. His hair was brushing across the side of his cheek as his eyes were piercing blue from the harsh moonlight that came in through his big crescent window.

“Oh my gosh Malcolm! You did it on your first try! Nice,” I said in amazement.

Malcolm tilted his head as he turned to look at me. “Why thank you.” He walked back to retrieve his axe. “Alright, your turn. Remember what I said, hold onto it well. Keep your eyes on the target.”

I held on the axe while giving it the best throw I could possibly do and of course, I am me so, it hit his wall instead of hitting the bullseye. And it did not even stick to the wall, but it did leave a huge scrape.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry,” I exclaimed franticly.

“No no, it’s alright. It’s your first time anyway. I’ve missed plenty of times,” Malcolm said to reassure me.

“Dude, I just took a chunk of your wall out.”

“No worries. I’ve done it myself multiple times. Here,” he said handing me another axe. “You just need a little more practice. You’ll get the hang of it.”

I hesitated for a moment, not wanting to make another huge scrape on his wall or worse, break something expensive.

“ Um, you sure? I might break something.” I asked shy and a bit nervous to do more damage.

“Like I said, it’s ok. I practice all the time, that wall needs to be fixed anyway. Give it another shot,” he said reassuring me.

“Alright, here I go…and thanks,” I said while taking a deep breath.

Hesitantly holding up the axe, I looked back at Malcolm still a bit unsure of myself. After he gave me a reassuring nod, I threw the axe. It cut through the air and hit just to the right of bullseye. Right as I was about the celebrate it then fell to the floor. Guess I need to work out more.

I laughed and looked over at Malcolm, “Heh, at least I hit near the target. Guess I need to work on throwing it hard enough. I have noodle arms.”

“Ha, no you’re fine. It’s just in all how you throw it. You did really well for your first try. I am guessing you enjoyed it?” He said, tilting his head hopeful.

Nodding my head I glanced back at the target. “Yeah I’ve never thrown an axe before. It’s like an adrenaline rush!”

Still looking at the target my eye fell to my fallen axe. “I still kinda missed the bullseye but it touched it. That kinda counts right?”

“Of course it counts, especially for beginners. I have an inkling that you will be a great axe thrower one day,” he said with a great amount of sass.

I shook my head. “I would never have guessed I would be throwing axes with you, Malcolm.”

“I actually never had anyone else throw axes with me.” He bent down on his knee to pick up the fallen axe, resting his hand on his leg. Turning his head to look at me, he smiled. “Thank you, Kiwi.”

Malcolm looked so content and happy. He must have been telling the truth when he said he didn’t have any friends. Wish Gil introduced us sooner. Plus, I never knew axe throwing could bring someone such joy. I started to feel my face heat up from him staring at me.

“No problem, I had fun. Thank you too,” I said while returning a smile back.

We ended up throwing some more axes as I felt I needed to redeem myself. Not to mention I enjoyed watching him throw them. He looked like he was having the time of his life.

“So Malcolm, Gil knew you since you were young right?” I asked as I threw another axe.

“Mmhm.”

“Kinda funny how we are now meeting, so many years later. I always wanted to meet you, and here we are now, throwing axes with each other.”

We both looked at each other as Malcolm shook his head with a smile, “A little different than what I thought we would be doing, but this is better than what I imagined.”

I chuckled and placed the axe back down into the glass case. “Yeah me too, I still can’t really grasp what just happened.”

Malcolm locked the case shut and turned to me. “Well that was fun, but it is getting late. You should probably head back home. I’m assuming you didn’t have dinner yet and I would hate to keep you.”

Walking from the glass cabinet he began to lead me to the door. “Oh, and thanks for playing. I actually didn’t think I’d get you to do axe throwing with me.”

“You know, I didn’t either, but thought, I need to start trying new things, so I thought why not?”

“Excellent! Care to come over another time to do some more axe throwing? I almost feel like we were cut short this time.”

_Malcolm just gave me the puppy eyes didn’t he? Is he that desperate for a friend? Geez I never thought I could feel so sad and happy at the same time._

I chuckled, “Sure, Malcolm. I’d love to.”

My phone started to ring, I checked the time and I saw that we spent over a half an hour at axe throwing. I quickly answered my phone.

“Hello?”

“Kiwi, are you on your way home? You said you’d text me back in twenty minutes and I’m hungry. I will eat without you.”

“Oh um, yeah, I was just going to head out. Sorry for making you worry.”

“Mmhm, you better get your butt over here. What’s the password?”

_Oh gosh I forgot about this._

Years ago, my sister and I set a password to ensure that we weren’t being held at gunpoint. Since we now live in New York and the crime is a bit more prevalent, we thought it would be best to play it safe.

I looked away from Malcolm and gave an annoyed expression. “Banana,” I whispered hoping he didn’t just hear me say a random fruit into the phone.

“Okay good. You’re not dying. I’ll see you in a bit then.”

“Yeah, just finishing up our conversation then I’ll text you when I’m on my way.”

“Alright, buh bye.”

“Bye.”

Malcolm looked over at me trying to see what just happened, “Was that your sister?”

“Yup, and she is mad because I kind of forgot to call her, or tell her I would be staying a bit later than expected.”

“Ah, that is a good sister. It’s not the best to stay over a stranger’s house when it is filled with axes. Shame on you Kiwi,” Malcolm said with sarcasm.

“Pftt, whatever~,” I rolled my eyes playfully.

We then heard a buzz on his intercom. “Malcolm? You there?”

_That was Gil’s voice. Gil is here. GIL IS HERE. UUuuuuh, not sure if he would be okay with me going over Malcolm’s house late at night, alone. I know he trusts him, but come on, it’s my first day and I’m his niece at a young babes house in the evening…throwing axes. Also, I don’t want him to know I forgot his paycheck. What do I do—_

Both Malcolm and I looked at each other. Both looking like we are committing a sin or something. I don’t even know why we are in this panic, but here we are. Malcolm put his hand on my shoulder, “I really don’t want to have to deal with this and I don’t think you do either. Kiwi, would you mind if you just wait in the other room? I don’t want Gil getting mad at me since you are here.”

Since there was not much time to think, I ran into the other room and shut the door.

_This isn’t bad right? Hiding from your uncle in a guys—wait...where am I? Bedroom? Oh man if he sees me in here, things will get ten times worse. Why did I even feel the need to hide? I am such an idiot. WAIT is this even the room Malcolm wanted me to wait in? I just ran for it without asking…oh no._

I looked around the room and saw the beautiful crescent window next to his bed.

_Wow, he really does have a nice place._

As I heard Gil enter his apartment I started to look more closely around Malcolm’s room. I walked over to his bed and noticed he had with cuffs on his bed.

Not giving me a second to think, Malcolm opened the door and made me jump.

Turning on my heels, I tried not to think about the handcuff which were on HIS BED. “Oh wow, that was quick.”

“Yeah, he just wanted to check on me since I didn’t answer his calls.”

“Ah, I see,” my eyes looking at the floor, trying to avoid locking eyes.

I followed him out of his room. The room which had handcuffs ON HIS BED.

_DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? I WISH DIDN’T._

“I-I should really go. Thanks for having me over. I had lots of fun,” I said avoiding his gaze.

“Anytime.”

I grabbed my purse and sent a quick text to my sister.

_Dear Lord I’m going to hear it later from her…if I tell her that is._

“I’ll walk you out.”

“Okay.”

~~~

I walked into the office with my Starbucks orders in my hands. I ordered one for each member, JT, Gil, Danny and of course, Malcolm Bright! I don’t really know what they like but I saw them all with coffee so thought I couldn’t go wrong there. I saw Malcolm in one of the office rooms. I smiled at him and I made a gesture to the coffee in my hands. Malcolm came out of the room which I believe is their “brain storming” room to come and greet me. We both exchanged very cheerful grins.

“Mornin’ Malcolm,” I said while handing him his coffee cup, “this one is for you.”

Malcolm took the cup with delight and took a sip, “Good morning Kiwi, mmm…thank you~.”

“You are very welcome.”

We continued to stare and smile at each other as he continues to sip his coffee. As always, the light from the windows reflected his icey-blue eyes.

_I just liked watching him sip his coffee to be honest and also, since we had that little moment the other night, I feel a lot more comfortable around him now. Oh-oh boy, here comes those butterflies again. Dang. Why is he so freaking beautiful? I can’t handle this._

Gil came over to me and stood there watching us just gaze at each other’s eyes. Gil looked back and forth from me to him with concern.

“Did I miss something?” Gil asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to post this for a long time and finally got around to it. Feel free to give feedback and comments if you want more ^-^ I think it turned out pretty well for my first ever fanfic. Hope you all enjoyed it :D Thanks for reading UwU 
> 
> P.S I'm sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes! I'm very VERY BAD Haha
> 
> -Kiwi


End file.
